


The Lonely Moon

by pherryt



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Making Friends, The Moon - Freeform, Whimsical, jack finds a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Jack finds a mystery, a case he's determined to solve without bothering Cas or the Winchesters and in so doing, he makes a friend.
Series: SPN Coldest Hits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602703
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	The Lonely Moon

**Author's Note:**

> we were given a list of sentence starters and told to pick one - i picked more than one, because they felt like they fit together and it helped to shape the story. so one is the actual fic start, the other is just in there somewhere
> 
> Sentence starters used:  
> The Moon had gone out  
> the moon stood on it's own two feet
> 
> i see this as being somewhere between Cas coming back and Jack losing his powers in a very vague sense of things

The moon had gone out.

Jack stared up at the sky. He might still be very young, in the grand scheme of things, but one thing he was relatively certain of: the moon changed. It would shift in tiny increments from night to night unnoticed by most people until the difference was unmistakable – but it never simply _winked out_ from one second to the next.

He wondered if it was supernatural. If there was a case. He wondered a great many things as he sat on the edge of the bunker and watched the sky. He tracked his eyes over the stars, searching for the elusive moon, he stretched out his senses, the more angelic ones that allowed him to see in wavelengths and hear in colors.

There was the trace of a path in the sky – many paths in the sky – but he thought that one, all gold and bright – that was the moon, falling towards the earth.

But that also couldn’t be right. Something that large, hitting the earth? Shouldn’t there be world wide devastation?

Not that he wanted there to be, of course, but shouldn’t there?

He tracked the path of the moon and stood, resolution in his stance. He briefly debated getting Cas, or even Dean and Sam. They had more experience with such things, but it was night, Sam was sleeping and Dean was sick and being stubborn about wasting Cas’s ‘mojo’ on something so small and stupid, so Cas was caring for him in his own way. And Dean wasn’t wrong, entirely. Castiel’s grace was waning, like the moon, but would not inevitably replenish the way the moon would, and he would not accept boosts from Jack, as prideful as the Winchesters were.

They were a match, that was sure.

No, this was a simple thing. Just the moon that fell. Maybe Jack could put it back in the sky? The earth needed the moon and there was nothing Cas or the Winchesters could do to accomplish that, but Jack – Jack had the grace of a Nephilim and wings that could take him _anywhere._

So he used those wings to follow the scent of trail the moon made, and flapped them in one, powerful gust, the landscape changing in an instant from the area surrounding the Bunker, to a forest of trees he’d never been to before. He landed softly, without even a stumble. Flying had been instinct for him from the very first.

Looking around carefully, he tuned those senses again to find that the moon stood on its own two feet. It was, in fact, a young man, with gangly limbs, and naked with gray skin and a golden white glow. He would never pass for human, but was inhumanly beautiful with an ageless face.

It was not what Jack had expected, but it explained the lack of earthquakes and tsunamis or any other sort of cataclysmic impact event.

“Hello,” Jack said, waving at the moon with a bright, bright smile.

The moon, in turn, looked at Jack and smiled tentatively back.

“Hello,” it intoned, the voice like liquid silver. It made the trees around them shiver, it turned the moisture about them to ice, but there was no malevolence there.

“Are you all right?” Jack asked politely.

The moon looked about them and then back to Jack and shook his head. “I seem to have fallen. This is not where I belong.”

“It is not. But I think I can put you back there again, if you want.”

The moon tilted his head and pondered Jack’s words. “Is that a thing that humans can do, now? It has been a long time since I last fell, but only a short while since I felt the feet of humanity upon my skin.”

“No, but I’m not human.” Jack paused. “Well, my mother was human, but my father was not. Cas and the Winchesters say I am one of a kind.”

The moon pondered his words once more, then nodded. “Very well, I accept your offer.”

Jack beamed and stepped over to the moon and took his hands in his. “Ready?” he asked. The moon nodded and Jack flared out his wings, spread them wide and flapped – this time for several beats. He’d never left the Earth before, and it took a little more effort to do so, but once he was sure he had the right place in the sky, he folded up his wings and floated. The moon floated with him, still a man, and Jack frowned.

“Should you not have become the moon again?”

“I am and always am, the moon, no matter the form I take,” the moon said. “But I wished to thank you before I am once more without a mouth.”

“Oh!” Jack said, his grin returning. “It was my pleasure, Mr. Moon.”

Before him, the moon shimmered, the touch of his hands withdrew from Jack’s and in the space of an eyeblink, the shape of a man was gone and the surface of the moon stretched out underneath Jack’s feet. He lighted down, able to pull his own gravity the way he wished and knelt, his hand patting the cool surface.

“Welcome home,” he said to the moon.

Beneath his hand was a pulse of gratefulness, and one of loneliness. Jack paused, then after a second, he sat on the ground and crossed his legs, looking up at the earth, at the green and blue globe covered in patches of white, in the lights that sparkled like the planet had its very own stars.

There was no rush to go home to the bunker. It was still night there, and Jack would hear it if they were looking for him, and the moon was lonely. He could be a friend to the moon. He could tell it stories of his own adventures with the Winchesters, of the things he was learning.

Under his hands the moon sent surprise that Jack stayed, happiness as Jack began to talk. Eventually, Jack would learn the trick to communicate with the moon as it was, and their friendship would truly grow and the moon would never be lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, if you don't know what SPN Coldest hits is - don't worry about it  
> if you do - i don't play to win and don't expect to - please just react to the story the way you normally would. :D  
> For the rest of you - you know who you are - sabotage away :D
> 
> don't know what spn coldest hits is and want to know? check out the tumblr blog - [SPN Coldest Hits](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
